SUMMARY: PATHOLOGY AND BIOREPOSITORY CORE (CORE B) A fundamental component of the translational research of the MD Anderson Cancer Center Brain Cancer SPORE is conduct of focused translational research involving human tissue and blood specimens, allowing investigation of the biology of target and normal tissues, and evaluation of treatment effects on both target and normal tissue and on modulation of specific, relevant biomarkers. The Pathology and Biorepository Core collects, processes and maintains human tissue specimens from patients and will disperse these tissues and tissue-derived primary glioma stem cell (GSC) to SPORE investigators. It has been an effective resource for the existing SPORE projects, which are heavily tissue-dependent and will continue to serve this function in the proposed SPORE Projects going forward. The specific aims of the Pathology and Biorepository Core are these: Aim 1: Tissue banking. Maintain and enhance the existing repository of glioma tissue, glioma stem cell (GSC) lines, and patient-matched blood specimens, derived from MDACC patients. Aim 2: Resource distribution. Provide glioma tissue, GSCs, and matched blood to SPORE investigators to facilitate basic, translational, and preclinical investigations. Aim 3: Pathology expertise and essential services. Provide comprehensive support for the histopathological, immunohistochemical, and molecular characterization of human tissue specimens as well as samples generated from animal models through the course of SPORE investigations. Aim 4: Integrated data basing. Support a comprehensive, integrated database linking detailed clinical, pathological, and radiographic data with patient-derived tissue resources in the biorepository. Aim 5: Inter-SPORE collaboration. Facilitate inter-SPORE collaborations through sharing of tissue resources.